


WHEN I NEED YOU

by cescastylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescastylinson/pseuds/cescastylinson
Summary: But when I need youYou're almost hereAnd I know that's not enough





	WHEN I NEED YOU

WHEN I NEED YOU

 

Zayn and waiting is never a familiar context in real life situation. Especially if he should wait for fifty minutes in the middle of bustling Heathrow Airport. With a crowd and their loud voices surrounding him, Zayn feel more restless every minutes goes by. He’s been here since six in the morning; armed with grande black coffee from nearest Starbucks and Liam’s latest text which said he already borded the plane from Luxembourg. 

He take a sip from his cup and feel the kick of the coffee waking up his consciousness a little bit more. Now, Zayn becoming more aware with his surrounding. Not more than two or three feet on his left, there’s a small family with their suitcase, having a small conversation while checking out the LED display about flight schedule in front of them. The kids, one boy and one girl, jumping impatiently everytime they hear the flight announcement. 

There’s a small smile blooming on Zayn’s face. To have a small family like that, how does it feel? An inquries comes to his mind. For having a five years relationship, sure there’s a conversation about adopting kids and have a steady life comes up between him and Liam. He definitely sure he could have those steady life. Choosing to work from home and not always spending time in his gallery and studios is something Zayn dreamt of. Unfortunately, Liam’s occupation as a CEO of Payne Co, his family company doesn’t give him any chance to have those steady life for now. His boyfriend has only been appointed as CEO since a year ago and there’s a lot of business stuffs Liam has to work on, one of them is to travelling worldwide. 

Dissapointed, he probably feels it. But he couldn’t force the situation whichever the way he want. For now, Zayn is happy enough to have Liam by his side.  
********

 

His clock has shown him that he’s been sitting near the arrival gate for about an hour. His cup has sit silently on the nearest trash bin and now he’s already onto his second cup. Zayn checks out the flight schedule and it said on the information board that from Luxembourg to London, it only need thirty minutes. He wants to call or text Liam but he knows it will meet dead end. Liam’s in the middle of the flight, surey he couldn’t reach him for he turn off his signal. He sighs; Liam probably doesn’t know this but the reason Zayn decide to pick him up at the airport after three weeks of separation is so they could talk. 

Not only throwing a casual kisses or hugs but a deeper talk about their relationship. Zayn realize that it’s a bit too early to start a conversation which require their full attention at seven in the morning but it’s the only way for him to know that Liam still with him 100%. 

You see, Liam is a very hard working person. More like a workaholic, if he could say. The effort of trying to prove himself has been planted deep on Liam’s brain since he was realize being a Payne means a legacy. And Zayn could never been more proud when Liam has proof himself to the world. But then, any fairytale only happened on Disney, he thinks. The toll of having to be the best in everyone’s eyes, Liam getting more and more far from him. Not physically but more like emotionally. 

They’re having more argument that usually end up with Zayn storms out the house and choose to sleep at his studios or Louis’s flat. Liam, because he doesn’t want to sleep alone, usually goes to Niall or Harry’s flat. It’s okay if it’s only once or twice, however, the more he try to work things out, the more they’re drift off. 

The last blow was three weeks ago. Right before Liam has to go to Luxembourg. At the night where Zayn launching his one and only painting dedicated to Liam. It’s a smiling Liam with his squinting eyes and carefree laugh. The most lovable expression he ever put on his beautiful smile, if you ask Zayn what’s the reason to paint that said painting. 

-  
“Babe, why you’re not wearing your suit? I thought I already told you about tonight.” Zayn throwing a confused look to Liam and his neatly packed suitcase. It’s his formal suitcase, the Ralph Lauren one. A slight discomfort creeping through Zayn. He stand outside their room, not ready to approach Liam. The latter just standing beside their bed; looking warily to Zayn.  
“I... I got this sudden meeting tonight, Zayn.” 

“Where?” Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. 

“Luxembourg.” 

Zayn could feel the ground beneath his foot shakes. And he feels his heart got punch over and over again, just because of one word. He grips the door handle tightly until it makes his hands white. His brain trying to find words, any words. But his tongue got numb and all he let out is a small shaky breath. 

“But it’s the launching night, Li.” 

“I know, Z. But,....” 

“But what, Li? This meeting is suddenly more important to you than me?” 

Liam let out a sigh and trying to approach him, but Zayn knows better and take a step back. If he doesn’t keep his distance, he’s not sure he won’t slap the hell out of Liam for literally ditching him. 

“No it’s not, Zayn. But if I’m not going, then they will ask my authority. My career and my responsibilities. You know, I don’t like when ....” 

“So, I’m not one of your responsibility then? Why are you like this, Li? Aren’t this night is important to me too?” Zayn feels his knee buckle and tears lingering on his eyes. He doesn’t recognize this side of Liam anymore. 

Liam let out an exasperated sigh, “What do you want me to do, Zayn? I have loved you all this time. Isn't that enough?” The word strikes Zayn until he feel he couldn’t breath. The tears on his eyes suddenly dries up and replace by anger, dissapointment and deep sadness. What’s wrong with both of them? When did they change into something so destructive? When did the fairytale ends and turn into nightmare? 

Time seems standing still for both of them. Liam with his head down while Zayn could only staring straight at the empty space ahead. Blank, that’s all he could ever think. 

That night, he sold the painting. Despite his heart telling him not to.  
-

 

An hour has change into two. And Zayn has been so tired to check the flight schedule or standing up everytime he see someone coming from the arrival gate. Four empty cup of coffee sit silently on the trash bin and the effect starts kicking in on him. He’s getting more and more restless. And there’s no news from Liam. 

There’s a bad thought comes to his mind; what if the plane had an accident?. But he shakes the thought. There’s no point of being negative. If there’s something bad happened, certainly the authoritive officer has announced it. Either the flight got delayed or Liam change his routes and doesn’t tell him. 

A quiet sound of Moonlight Sonata from his cellphone startles him. It’s Louis. 

“Zaynie, where are you? I’m at your studio and you’re not here.” The chirpy voice of Louis slightly comforts him. Louis has been his best friend since the diaper days and they’ve been going through a lot. If safe to say, Louis has become his pillar. 

“I’m at the airport.” 

“What? Airport? Who’s coming?” He hears a rustle and a grumpy voice of Harry. 

“It’s Liam.” He carefully say Liam’s name. Three weeks ago, when Louis discover the fact he sold the painting and find him later crying at the emergency stairs, he’s been cursing Liam’s over and over again. Even goes to planning many strategies on how to kill the Payne, as Louis called it, with Niall. Because Harry is too loyal to watch his best friends suffer in the hands of Louis, he back out of his boyfriend’s plan and decide to comfort Zayn. 

As he expected, Louis turn into his drama queen self and start lecturing Zayn, “.... trust me, Z. Either you break it up with him or he will keep doing this to you. He’s disrespecting you.” The dark side of Zayn’s mind fully agree to what Louis had just said. While his heart clearly dissagree. Zayn doesn’t know which side of him he need to listen. 

There’s a temporary silence between them. The static alongside Louis’s breath clearly visible through the speakers, “It’s not that easy, Lou.” He expect Louis to throw a fit over the phone however he just sighs. 

“I know. But at least, take care of yourself alright?” 

“Okay. Love you, Lou. Bye.”  
********

It’s 10 o’clock. 

4 hours of him waiting. And there’s no sight of Liam coming. 

Zayn heave a deep sigh. Too many thoughts running through his minds and he couldn’t think straight. 

Why Liam didn’t call him? Why Zayn think their relationship is worth saving for? 

Five years

It’s not a short journey. 

But he couldn’t let Liam ditch him again. He couldn’t let himself being a second option. 

He stand up from the chair and let his feet move toward the exit door. 

He’s having a temptation to look back and give a chance for one more time. 

But he can’t. 

It’s just too much a heartbrake

And Zayn couldn’t let himself be sad again. 

The exit door slides open. 

******************

There’s a loud running steps coming from the arrival gate. A flash of black jacket carrying a black Ralph Lauren suitcase is seen looking around the airport. Between the faces , he try to find a familiar one. The one with the amber chocolate eyes and a adorable smiles on his face. However, in the sea of faces, he couldn’t find one. 

Liam stands in the middle of happy tears and a cheerful reunion. 

He shouldn’t change his flight so abruptly and think Zayn will wait for him. Even for one more day. 

He’s too late. Too late to say he’s sorry. And too late to say he’s regret every word he said to Zayn that night. 

And he’s too late to say to Zayn that he’s more important than anything in this world. 

\- fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it comes out angsty and moody. I totally blame Brian McFadden and his ultimately breakup song "Almost Here". I've been listening to that since yesterday and I totally drown in that song. So for Ziam stans, I'm deeply sorry T.T!!!
> 
> ON A SIDE NOTE : MR.LIAM PAYNE IS THE KINDEST PERSON ON EARTH WITH A GENUINE HEART
> 
> please leave a comment, kudos or read this stories. anything else that could make my tears after writing this fic worthed ^_^!


End file.
